This invention relates to portable shells usable as a room divider, display panel, or acoustical or visual enclosure and, in particular, to such shells usable with performing art groups such as choral or instrumental groups.
In the performing arts, it is quite common to use portable shells to control the direction and reflect sound created by orchestras, smaller musical ensembles, or vocal groups. Use of such a portable shell enables transport of the shells and grouping thereof, dependent upon the total reflecting surface required. A need has developed for a lightweight, low-cost portable shell structure to provide the desired reflection of the sound produced by a performing group wherein the portable shells may be easily stacked when not in use in a minimum size area and easily transported and erected for use.
The prior art includes H. J. Wenger U.S. Pat. No. 3,180,446 and J. A. Wenger et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,630,309 which disclose portable shell structures, but which do not have the lightweight, storage, transport and set-up features of the portable shell disclosed herein.